Paranoid
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Uther is placed under a spell that makes him more paranoid about magic then before. His targets...Merlin and Morgana. Full summary inside, Arthgana Arthur-Morgana , Mergwen Merlin-Gwen Pairings, DONT OWN MERLIN!
1. The Man Has No Taste

**In this Merlin story, Uther has been put under a spell that has made him even more paranoid about magic then before. His targets…Merlin and Morgana. Both are tortured brutally as Arthur tries to find out why his father is doing such heinous crimes to a boy he hardly knows and his ward. Him and Gwen must find a way to stop the magic affecting the king, before either Morgana or Merlin are killed. Don't own Merlin! Arthgana and Mergwen pairings! (Arthur, Morgana + Merlin and Gwen). ENJOY! (:**

**Chapter 1**

**The Man Has No Taste**

"Milady?"

Morgana looked up into the mirror and saw Gwen standing at the door, holding a new, folded dress in her arms.

"King Uther has requested you use this for the dinner tonight." Gwen unrolled it and held it up for Morgana to see.

"Ugh, hideous, as usual. The man has no taste I tell you." Gwen suppressed a laugh. Morgana smiled.

"I'll leave it on your bed, milady."

"Thank you, Gwen." Gwen closed the door behind her. Morgana looked at her questioningly from the mirror.

"Milady-."

"Gwen, how many times have I told you?"

"Right. Morgana, have you heard from Merlin at all, lately?" Morgana smirked and turned around, facing Gwen.

"No, I haven't, actually. He should be at the dinner tonight though, he is Arthur's manservant after all."

"Right."

"Why do you ask?" Morgana said, smirking again.

"No reason, it's just I haven't heard from him in awhile and I miss him." Morgana looked at her.

"I mean, no, I don't miss him as in miss him miss him, I miss him as in I haven't spoken to him in awhile…" She said in a rush. Morgana held her hand up.

"It's okay. You like him. I understand." She said, smirking.

"No I don't! I mean, I like him, but not in that way, I mean I don't like him like more then a friend." Morgana laughed.

"It's okay, Gwen. You're secret is safe with me." Morgana stepped behind the rack that hid her from view and took of her clothes. Gwen laid the dress on top of it.

"Thank you." As Morgana began putting the dress on, the door burst open and she heard a man's voice that sounded strangely like…

"MERLIN! GET OUT!" Gwen yelled. Morgana almost fell in shock as she poked her head over the top to see Merlin covering his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana! It's just, Arthur wanted me to tell you he will be waiting for you at the hall tonight to escort you inside. He said don't be late." He sped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Morgana burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry! I should've locked the door!" Gwen said, almost crying in hysterics.

"It's fine, it's fine." Morgana choked out. She dressed quickly and Gwen did her hair. By the time she was done, night had fallen.

"Here, Gwen." Morgana gave her one of her dressed and Gwen stared at her in shock.

"Milady, I can't possibly-."

"You can, and you will. Or I will release you from my services. Now quick, get changed so we can see how adorable Merlin looks." She said, winking at Gwen. Gwen blushed and went behind the rack.

**Yay, nay? Do tell. **


	2. I'll Put A Spell On You

**Chapter 2**

**I'll Put A Spell On You**

Morgana made her way down the steps and found Arthur in the crowd, talking to his friends. He looked up and smiled at her. She stared strangely at him. He nodded his head twice slightly to the left. Morgana looked and found Uther staring at them. She smiled back. He walked up to her and bowed.

"My lady."

"My prince." She wrapped his arm around his.

"You tell anyone about this, you're dead." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't plan on it." Morgana whispered back from the corner of her mouth.

They walked through the hall and sat at their seats next to each other. As they began eating, she saw Arthur looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…" He seemed embarrassed. His cheeks became red. Morgana raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well…you look beautiful tonight, Morgana." He said quickly. Morgana ducked her head as she felt the colour rush to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Arthur. You look…handsome as ever." She drank from her goblet, but from the corner of her eye, she thought she saw him grin. She suppressed a smile.

"My lord, may I refill your goblet?"

"Yes, thank you." The servant filled his goblet, bowed and left. Morgana stared at him. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. Unbeknownst to her, the servant, Arath, watched as the King drank from the goblet. He smiled and walked away. The King did not know that he had just drank the potion to a spell that would affect the woman sitting across from him, and the young boy sitting behind his son's seat. Arath laughed lightly. Finally, his revenge against the King. How devastated would he be when he's killed his own ward, and his son's manservant and friend? His son would never forgive him. He would be left with nothing. Arath walked out of the palace doors, laughing.

**BTW, this story, not named after the Jonas Brothers song, Paranoid! Don't ask anymore! LOL. It's named after the fact, that Uther has become paranoid, due to this young boy, Arath giving him a potion that made him all crazy and stuff. Jonas Brothers have nothing to do with it! Okay, next chapter, coming soon! BTW, if anyone who is reading my other stories is reading this one, the others have gone on hold for a little while, i'm taking it one story at a time from now on. (:**


	3. Whispers In The Night

**Chapter 3**

**Whispers In The Night**

"And remember the time we were sparring and I hit you in the arm and you got really mad and punched me in the face?" Arthur said, laughing. Morgana laughed with a high at the memory.

"You're eye was black for weeks." She said, still chortling. Arthur laughed too. Morgana stopped.

"Well…" Arthur looked up and realised they were at Morgana's door. Disappointment flooded through him. He was enjoying spending time with her.

"Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Morgana." She opened the door and went inside, smiling at Arthur before closing it. He ruffled his hair, laughed to himself quietly and walked away. Inside the room, Morgana bit her lip, changed into her nightgown and wrapped herself tightly in the blankets on her bed, unable to stop herself grinning. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

That night, she had a strange dream. She saw herself and Merlin tied together at a stake, wooden branches and logs all around them. Uther was staring at them from his seat in triumph. Morgana all of a sudden felt very hot. She looked down and saw flames climbing their way up her dress. She caught fire and the pain of it made her yell and scream, her screams mixed with Merlin's as Arthur was held back by knights, tears in his eyes-

_Morgana._ A great big golden dragon breathed fire.

_MORGANA._

She woke with a gasp and felt a hand cover her mouth. She went to yell, but someone held a dagger at her throat.

"Don't move, sorcerer." Morgana gasped. She'd know that voice from anywhere. It was Uther. He grabbed her by the hair and she let out a cry of pain. How did he know? How did he know she was a magic user? Had he found out? Had he seen her use it?

He dragged her out of bed and walked out of the door, gripping her even more tightly. She opened her eyes and saw Merlin gagged and tied, Gaius behind him.

"What is this madness, Uther?" Gaius said angrily. Uther silenced him with a look.

"That boy-." He said, pointing at Merlin, "And this woman, are sorcerers. Possessors of magic.

"What? And where is the proof of this?"

"I have none yet, but I will soon. Take them down to the cells." Uther threw Morgana to one of the knights.

"Go home, Gaius. That is an order." Uther said. Gaius watched on miserably as Merlin and Morgana were dragged away. They crossed Arthur's room, and Morgana screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR HELP!"

"SILENCE!" Uther backhanded her, but the damage was done. Arthur came out of his room, ruffling his hair and yawning, shirtless. His eyes became alert once he saw the scene before him.

"Father, what is the meaning of this! Unhand them at once!"

"They are sorcerers!" Arthur scoffed.

"Please. Morgana and Merlin? I've known Morgana my whole life, she's never used magic. Merlin…well, Merlin is way too idiotic to be able to perform magic."

"Arthur, they are sorcerers. I know it."

"And where is your proof?"

"I don't have it yet. But I will. Once I place them both under torture, they'll loosen their tongues."

"WHAT?" Morgana felt fear rip through her body.

"No. No. Arthur, Arthur please…do something." Morgana whispered.

"Morgana, I won't let him do this…Father, please…"

"Take them down to the cells and prepare the whips."

"FATHER!"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin tried undoing his gag, but the man holding him knocked him unconscious. Arthur ran forward.

"Stop him." A knight grabbed him and held him back, grabbing him around the chest.

"Morgana!" Arthur tried reaching out to her, his hand within inches of hers as she tried to reach out to him, the knight grabbing her around the waist and trying to pull her back.

"UTHER PLEASE! I'M YOUR WARD! YOUR DAUGHTER!" Morgana felt tears fall down her face.

"YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE, SORCERER!" Arthur roared at those words and punched the knight holding him, running toward Morgana. She stepped on the guard's foot that was holding her and ran toward him, flinging her arms around him in a hug. He gripped her tightly.

"Arthur, Arthur please don't let me go, don't let him do this, don't let go!"

"I won't! I won't let go!" Arthur gripped her tightly.

"Remove her from him! Do not let a sorcerer touch my son!"

"NO! NO!" Morgana was ripped from Arthur's arms and dragged by the waist down to the dungeons.

"MORGANA!" Arthur yelled. She was gone, but Arthur could still hear her calling his name. It ripped through him like torture. Uther walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You ever co-mingle with magic users again, and I will cut your tongue out, boy. Now get back to your chambers. You need sleep. You're going to be awake for this whipping and you're going to watch every second of it as your punishment." He walked away. Arthur stormed back into his room and shut the door.

"Place guards at his door. I won't have him sneaking off to see her." Arthur cursed. He lay back in bed, wondering what could have happened.


	4. How Did We Get Here?

**Chapter 4**

**How Did We Get Here?**

Merlin awoke to an exploding pain in his skull.

"Ow." He moaned. He clutched his head and sat up. Morgana was sitting in the corner of the cell, her arms wrapped around her knees, staring blankly at the floor.

"How come I always end up in a cell?" Merlin murmured. He crawled over to Morgana.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"We're being whipped tomorrow." She whispered. Merlin sighed.

"How did we get here? I'm not a magic user, and yet, here I sit in this cell, accused of magic."

"Morgana, you and I both know those dreams of yours are not just dreams." He said it before he thought it. He cursed himself inside his brain.

"What?" She choked out.

"Nothing!"

"You know?" She whispered.

"Know? Know what? I don't know anything." He rambled.

"You know I'm a seer!" Morgana leapt up, pointing at him.

"Well now I do, you just told me."

"How did you know?" He sighed. No point lying now.

"It's obvious."

"How?"

"Nobody just sees the future, Morgana. Even if in a dream." She sighed.

"Let's get some rest." Merlin curled up in a ball in the other corner of the room, but no matter how hard he tried, all he heard was a whip in his mind, and sleep did not come.


	5. The Whipping

**In this Merlin story, **

**Chapter 5**

**The Whipping**

"Rise and shine, sorcerers." Morgana opened her eyes and saw a guard walking into her cell. Merlin groaned. The guard kicked him.  
"Leave him alone." Morgana said fiercely. The guard laughed. He grabbed Merlin and another guard grabbed Morgana and lead them away. They entered a chamber and Morgana saw Uther in a high chair, Arthur standing next to him and a guard standing in front of Arthur, stopping him from running forward. Morgana raised her head high, determined not to show Uther that she was scared. They placed Merlin on a chair next to her. She went to sit in it, but the guard shook his head. He sat her down so that her head was resting on the back of the chair, her back facing the wall.

"Remove your shirts." Uther said clearly. Gwen came rushing forward and unlaced the back of Morgana's shirt, Morgana held it in place with her hands. Morgana saw Uther look at her questioningly.

"I will not have my pride and dignity taken away from me today, Uther. No matter how many times you whip me. I will also not lose my virtue." She lay her head on the back of the chair.

"You can get out of this, sorcerer's, if you show me right now, that you possess magic."

"So we can be burned at the stake?"

"Hold your tongue, ward."

"I will die before I tell you anything!"

"SO BE IT! 40 STROKES OF THE WHIP FOR THE GIRL! 20 FOR THE BOY! BEGIN!" Morgana heard the whip fly through the air at the same time she heard Arthur roar in anger. Then, undescribable pain whipped through her back. It was as if someone had grabbed a knife and cut her along the skin, but it was fast, more painful, stinging. She closed her eyes and dug her hands into her shirt. She heard Merlin cuss. Another whip. Morgana tried to stop the moisture in her eyes. Another whip. The tear fell from her eye, she couldn't hold it. She was glad Merlin was refusing to scream, too. On and on it went. She began fading from consciousness, but she could still hear the screams of Arthur begging his father to stop. By the 20th whip, Morgana heard Merlin's whipping stop. Her one ceased for a second. She looked up, her eyes barely open, to see Uther with a triumphant glint in his eyes.

"Take the boy back to his cellar. Separate it from hers. Continue." Morgana felt the whip hit her back again, and saw the guards removing Merlin from the chamber.

"FIGHT ON, MORGANA!" Merlin yelled. The whip slashed through the air, and again, numbing pain. By the 30th whip, Morgana began seeing things that she was sure didn't exist around her. The guard who was standing in front of her had turned into an ugly troll. And she saw a great golden dragon dipping it's head.

_You have courage, young seer._ It breathed fire, and Morgana gasped as the 40th strike of the whip hit one of her already open wounds. She cut the scream off midway, so it sounded like a strangled cat. Uther stood up from his chair and walked over to her, cupping her chin in his hand and raising her head.

"Are you ready to admit now?"

She glared at him with all the strength she could muster.

"I…will never…tell…you…anything…" She muttered weakly. He backhanded her.

"Take her to her cellar. You!" He snapped his fingers at Gwen.

"Get Gaius to tend to her and the other boy. They need to be ready for their whipping tomorrow." Gwen looked at Morgana sadly, tears in her eyes and walked off. Morgana was dragged away. She went into her cellar, still holding her shirt up to her chest. She was surprised she could stand, but she was sure it wouldn't last long. Her knees were already buckling. She heard clanging and looked up to see Gwen, Gaius and a hooded figure walking to her chamber. The guard opened the door to her cell and Gwen rushed in along with the hooded figure. Gaius ran to check on Merlin. Gwen ran forward, hugging her. Morgana hissed at the pain.

"Oops. Sorry." She said, angry at herself. Morgana smiled at her.

"It's okay." She said weakly.  
"I'm going to go check on Merlin." She walked out and Morgana was left alone with the hooded figure. He removed his hood.

"Morgana." Arthur walked forward and hugged her. She cried out in relief and sagged into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"You were so brave." He whispered. Morgana felt as if those words gave her strength again. Gaius walked in.

"Gwen stayed with Merlin. She apologizes."

"It's okay."

"You must lay down, milady." Arthur helped her lie on the floor as Gaius applied a lotion of some sort onto her back. It stung and burn at first, but after awhile, it felt nice. She sighed.

"Thank you." He bowed to her and walked out. Gwen walked in.

"We should leave soon, Arthur." She said. He sighed.

"I can't leave her."

"Yes you can."

"Morgana…"

"Gwen, ask the guards if they can get me a slip-on shirt." Gwen bowed her head and walked out. Arthur put his hand on Morgana's cheek.

"I can't leave you."

"If your father finds out you're here, you will be the one receiving the whip tomorrow, and I can't have that."

"I would go through hell and back for you." Arthur said. Morgana froze. He looked at her determinedly. "And I mean it."

"Arthur…"

"I love you." Gwen came rushing in.

"We have to go! They're coming!" She dragged Arthur back. He looked at Morgana, then slipped back under the hood and ran off. Guards came barging in 2 minutes later.

"Here is your shirt." They walked back out. Morgana slipped it on and curled into a ball, thinking about Arthur's words.


	6. Late Night Visit

**Chapter 6**

**Late Night Visit**

Morgana stirred in her sleep. The dragon had come in her dreams again. It roared and breathed fire.

_Do not follow your heart tonight, young seer. It will lead to your doom._

_What are you talking about?_

_Do not follow your heart._

_What do you mean!_

"Morgana!" She woke up with a start and saw Arthur looking down at her.

"Arthur! How did you get in?"

"I have the keys." He grinned. She hugged him. "I never got my answer back." She smiled.

"You know I love you, too. But I'm a supposed sorcerer. As if you father would let us be together."

"He's not here tonight."

"But-." Her sentence was cut off. Arthur's kissed her fiercely and every thought from her mind was wiped. She remembered the dragon's warning. _Do not follow your heart. _But how could she not? Arthur took her shirt off and she shivered at the chilly air. He hugged her closer, still kissing her while he took his shirt off. Morgana could not contain it. She had to follow her heart. Her heart was with him.


	7. The Sentence

**Chapter 7**

**The Sentence**

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" Morgana woke with a start.

"Oh no." Arthur jumped up and tried to get out of the cell in time, but Uther was already there. His face was livid.

"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH THE SORCERER?!" He roared. He Arthur shirtless and screamed even louder.

"YOU MATED WITH HER!"

"FATHER SHE IS NOT A SORCERER! SHE IS MORGANA! I LOVE HER!" Uther screamed in rage.

"YOU!" He pointed at Morgana. "YOU SHALL BE BURNED AT THE STAKE TODAY FOR SUSPICION UNDER SORCEREY!"

"NO!" Morgana gasped.

"NO FATHER DON'T DO THIS! THIS IS MORGANA YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He grabbed Arthur by the neck.

"GET TO YOUR CHAMBERS! NOW!" He threw Arthur out of the cell.

"Arthur!"

"READY THE WOOD!" Uther yelled at the guard. He grabbed Morgana by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She moaned at the pain that went zapping through her wounds on her back.

"You will die today. And I will enjoy it."

"I thought you promised my father you would look after me." Morgana whispered. Uther tightened his hold and Morgana tried removing his arm, gasping for breath.

"I will not look after a magic user." He threw her on to the floor and walked out.

* * *

Arthur slammed the door of his room angrily. His father was not himself. He needed to think. He thought back to the festival. That was the night his father had began this tirade against Morgana and Merlin. He was fine at the end of the festival. Arthur cussed. He had only had eyes for Morgana that night, how could he possibly-

He sat up. He needed to talk with Morgana. He ran down to the chambers, told the guards he was giving Merlin something that Gaius had sent him, and walked over to Morgana.

"Arthur!"

"Morgana, quickly. You need to tell me if you remember something."

"What, what is it?"

"Did anything strange happen at the festival to my father?"

"What?"  
"Quick, Morgana! Try to remember…" Morgana thought back.

"He ate his food, he was fine… umm…he had everything that you had, Arthur! Nothing was poisoned, and…wait…the boy! The boy! The servant! He poured Uther something! I thought I knew him from somewhere!"

"What did he pour in his drink?"

"Something red…I'm not sure…"

"Something red…Cherry wine. My father hates Cherry Wine." This was it. The young servant had poisoned his father.

"What did he look like Morgana?"

"I don't know…"

"Morgana, please! This might set you free!"  
"He had um…blue eyes and dark brown hair, he was as tall as Merlin, skinny." Arthur ran at top speed out of the chamber and ran up the stairs to the servant's chambers. He saw no one that matched Morgana's description.

"Damn."


	8. The Stake

**Chapter 8**

**The Stake**

Arthur ran toward Morgana's room and ran into Gwen.

"Arthur?"

"GWEN! Have you seen a servant that looks a lot like Merlin? Tall, skinny, wimpy, blue eyes, brown hair?"  
"Well yes, that's servant Arath, he works in the kitchens. Why?"

"He's the reason Morgana's being burnt at the stake."

* * *

Morgana tried not to cry as her hands were tied behind the wooden stake that rose from the ground, tried not to look at that many piles of wood stacked against it.

"This woman is being burnt at the stake today, under suspicion of sorcerery." Uther called out loud.

* * *

Arthur ran through the doors of the kitchen, Gwen following him. He found Arath working over a pot, saying something in a language Arthur did not know.

* * *

Uther grew more determined that Morgana was a sorcerer as the guards walked toward her, torches ready to burn the wood.

* * *

"YOU DID THIS TO MORGANA!" Arthur ran forward and Arath drew a sword. A battle ensued. Arthur tried stabbing him through the heart, but it missed. Merlin came bursting through the doors and Gwen cried out.

"MERLIN!" Arthur got distracted momentarily and Arath cut his arm. Arthur dropped his sword and Arath drew it up to his chin.

"Today you die, Prince of Camelot."

"_Aveientus." _Merlin whispered. His eyes glowed gold as Arath's hand burned. He dropped the sword with a howl and Arthur caught it, stabbing him through the heart.

* * *

Morgana closed her eyes, waiting for the fire-

"STOP!" Uther stood in his chair. The guards stopped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WARD!" He ran forward and jumped up onto the plinth. He untied Morgana and hugged her.

"What have I done to you, my daughter?" He wept as he held her, and Morgana knew saw Arthur run through the courtyard, followed by Merlin and Gwen. He grinned at her. Morgana did not grin. She wanted the man who was hugging her off her. She could never forgive him. She did not care if he was under a spell. He had tried to murder her. Anger welled up inside her like never before, and Merlin saw it- her eyes glowed gold-

_I'd be careful if I were you, young seer._

Morgana gasped. Merlin saw her eyes go back to green and sighed in relief. Morgana thought with her mind.

_Who are you?_

_Who am I? You have seen me many times in your dreams, young seer. Who I am awaits your arrival in the dungeons, behind a secret passage. Why don't you ask your cell mate about it?_

Morgana looked over at Merlin. What did he have to do with this? Then it clicked. She let go of Uther and ran toward ran toward his father and Gwen went with him.

"You're a sorcerer, aren't you?" Morgana asked him. Merlin went pale.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. The golden dragon? Who is he?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Take me to him."

"Morgana, not now."  
"Yes now. Take me to him."

"Morgana?" Arthur ran toward her, hugging her from behind. She turned around and kissed him.

"I'll be back in a second." She kissed him again then turned to Merlin and nodded. He sighed and led the way. Morgana hissed as the passed the dungeons where she was held, but remembered…it was the first time her and Arthur had made love. She smiled at the memory. Merlin led her down a passage of stairs and into a big cave.

"What-." She heard a roar, and the great golden dragon she had seen so many times in her dreams flew down on a large cliff-rock. She gasped and staggered back.

"_Hello, young seer. I have been waiting a long time to meet you." _Morgana smiled.

"As have I."

**The End. Hope you guys liked it. If you want a sequel, just say the word. Bye. (:**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
